The present invention relates to an improved food container and more particularly to an improved pizza delivery box.
It is well known that the market for delivered food and in particular delivered pizza is becoming increasingly competitive. Successful competitors must provide fast delivery of oven fresh food in the most convenient and cost effective manner possible. One convenience is the delivery of plates and eating utensils with the delivered food. This allows the customer of eat the food without having to locate utensils and plates, for example at an office, and doesn't require washing of the utensils and plates after the meal is completed.
Of course, providing utensils and plates is a convenience, but it also increases the cost of the delivered product and requires additional handling by employees which also increases costs.